


i'll carry your world (and all your hurt)

by doctorsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmons/pseuds/doctorsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi throws herself in harm's way to save someone she cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll carry your world (and all your hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> 3x10 oneshot AU. It's angsty.  
> Title is from Atlas, by Coldplay.

Hydra had them surrounded, and Bobbi had been assigned to guard Jemma once she found her. The biochemist had been hiding under the table Hydra had cuffed her to, and nearly attacked Bobbi with the shard of whatever she’d used to cut herself loose from the zip ties. “Oh, thank goodness it’s you, Bobbi! I thought you were another Hydra soldier,” Jemma exclaimed with clear relief.

Bobbi looked at Jemma with a small, warm smile, “Nah. We flushed them out.” She paused before asking the dreaded question, “Where’s Fitz?”

“He went through the portal with Ward.”

“We’re going to get him back, okay? I promise.”

Just as Bobbi finished saying that, a group of about ten Hydra soldiers burst into the room. “Hand her over, or she dies, ” they shouted.

“Not going to happen,” Bobbi muttered, quickly shoving Jemma behind a stack of empty metal containers and pulled out her staves, crouching defensively in front of the woman who she’d come to think of as a younger sister.

Jemma was terrified, though she was doing her best not to show it. She said to herself, “Bobbi won’t have any trouble taking down a dozen or so Hydra soldiers. We’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.” Except it wasn’t. They were surrounded, and the Hydra agents had been ordered to shoot her if Bobbi didn’t hand her over.

“You have ten seconds to hand her over, or we shoot,” the soldier who Bobbi assumed was the squad’s leader shouted.

“No,” Bobbi stated firmly.

“Bobbi, don’t do this! I’ll just hand myself over,” Jemma protested.

“Like hell I’m going to let them get their hands on you again!”

Bobbi threw herself in front of Jemma right as the squad leader pulled his trigger. The bullet hit her squarely in the upper-left side of her chest. She knew that she wouldn’t survive. 

Just then, Daisy’s Inhuman team and Lance burst in, and they took out every Hydra soldier, but it was too late. Lance, seeing a weeping Jemma, ran over to see what was wrong, and there Bobbi was, . 

“Bobbi? Bob! Bob,” he shouted. “Stay with me!” It was deja vu, eerily similar to when he held her in his arms after she threw herself in front of a bullet for him, only this time, she was dying, and he knew they wouldn’t be able to get medical help in time. Jemma had done her best to stem the bleeding, but only so much could be done.

Bobbi was fading in and out of consciousness. She could hear Lance shouting, probably her name, and Jemma weeping. She whispered, “They wanted me to hand her over, or they’d shoot her. I wasn’t going to let them get their hands on her again.”

“Bob, you selfless idiot, ” Lance sniffed, holding back tears.

She could barely hear him, and the world was starting to fade. “Don’t die out there, okay? I love you.”

Those would be her last words.


End file.
